Be My Valentine
by misspatchesmom
Summary: A collection of one shots for Valentines' Day. See individual chapters for pairings from the "You Complete Me" universe.
1. John and Rivka

Chapter 1: John and Rivka

 _John McGee gives Rivka DiNozzo a special gift for Valentine's Day 2035_

Seventeen year old John McGee waited for his mother to come home from work. He had an important question to ask her and figured she was the best choice to give advice as to what his girlfriend, Rivka DiNozzo, would like for Valentines' Day. He wanted to get something special for Rivka, because he knew in his heart that she was the one with whom he would spend the rest of his life. Rivka was not quite fifteen, and her birthday was six days after Valentines' Day. John had to think of two special gifts for her.

Rivka, like John, was a twin. Rivka's twin, Beth, was Charles Palmer's girlfriend. John and Charles had already planned a special dinner for their girlfriends' birthday, with help from the girls' older siblings, Tali and Anthony. John's twin, Katie, and Anthony were a couple, who like John and Rivka, knew they would be together for the rest of their lives. Anthony had suggested a bracelet for a Valentines' gift, but John wanted something more personal.

He heard a key in the front door, and turned to see who was coming inside, hoping it was his mother. "Hi, Dad. I was hoping you were Mom coming home," John greeted his father.

Tim responded, "Well, don't act so glad to see me. What's up, John?"

"Um, well, I was hoping to get some ideas from Mom about what to get Rivka for Valentines' Day. I want it to be something special and personal."

Tim nodded, "You two are getting serious, aren't you? What kind of spending limit do you have?"

John looked at his Dad, "As serious as Anthony and Katie. I feel in my heart that we will be together for the rest of our lives. Dad, Rivka is my soulmate, I'm certain of that.

"I guess I haven't thought about how much to spend, but that really doesn't matter a whole lot. What's important is that the gift is special and personal to her and to me. Jewelry is too impersonal, even if it is engraved or custom created. Besides, the next jewelry that I plan to buy for her is a promise ring."

Tim looked John in the eyes, "Remember that she is only fifteen. I'm not sure Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva are ready to have that kind of gift given to their daughter. What are you doing for her birthday?"

"Charles and I are taking Beth and Rivka to the new steakhouse by the mall for their birthday. I already have reservations. Charles told me he is getting a locket for Beth that's engraved with their names. That sounds nice, but it's not what I want to give Rivka."

"You know, kiddo, when your Mom and I were dating and then she went to Dubai, I sent her a CD of pictures of the two of us as our relationship grew. She still has that CD on her desk here, and in fact, the digital frame that is on her desk at work has many pictures from that CD. You don't have to buy something to make it a special gift or make it personal."

John nodded thoughtfully, "That's something to think about, Dad. Thanks!"

John went to his room and finished his homework, then checked his email. An invitation to a robotics contest caught his eye. "Build the perfect Valentine robot! Entry deadline is February 12, and judging is on February 13. Robots can be picked up after 6 PM on February 13 or before 4 PM on February 14. The perfect way to impress a geeky girlfriend or boyfriend!" John's creative spark lit; this was perfect for Rivka. He would make it personal by adding pictures of the two of them, their song and a greeting from himself. Rivka's favorite color was green, so the overall robot would be green with red hearts.

John went to the electronics desk he and his Dad had set up in the garage. He rummaged around for the parts he wanted, making a list of parts he needed. As he was looking through parts drawers and bins, his Mom drove her van into the garage. She spotted John and waved. After she moved out of the vehicle and the ramp put her on the ground, she spoke to him. "What's up, John? Are you making something?"

"Yes, Mom. Dad gave me an idea of what to get for Rivka for Valentines' Day and her birthday. I opened an email about a Valentines' robot contest, and now I have a plan." Delilah could see the spark in her son's eyes. He was so much like Tim when he came up with an idea for electronic devices.

"You two are getting serious, aren't you?" Delilah had seen the two together, and how they seemed to radiate a glow in the presence of the other. John nodded as his mother continued, "Just remember to respect her, especially when it comes to her body. If you push her for something that neither of you are ready for, she will not respect you."

John rolled his eyes, making sure his Mom couldn't see, "Yeah, Grandpa and Dad already had this talk with me. Anthony told me if I messed things up, I would have to answer to you, Dad, Uncle Tony, Aunt Ziva, and, especially to Grandpa. That's what Grandpa told him!

"Mom, you may not want to hear this yet, but I love Rivka. I can see my future with her as my wife. We are soulmates. We both know that we are meant to be together."

Delilah wheeled over to John, reaching her arms to hug him. He hugged her back as she whispered, "Stop growing up on me so fast, kiddo."

John rolled his eyes so his mother could see, "Mo-om!"

She grinned at him and tapped his behind with her hand, "Cheeky brat. I love you!" John grinned at his Mom.

John worked on the robot for most of the next three weeks. He had programmed the robot for voice recognition and it already recognized his voice commands. In a small compartment on its leg, he had stored a Valentine heart that the robot would retrieve when John asked it to play his and Rivka's song, Queen's version of "Crazy Little Thing Called Love." Funny thing was that he and Rivka had first heard the song at Uncle Tony's sixtieth birthday party and it stuck with them.

John saved about four dozen photos of himself and Rivka to show on the display in a digital picture frame that he had adapted to fit the robot's chest. He programmed a voice command to bring up each picture, and finally recorded himself singing happy birthday to his girl. He painted the exterior of the robot in emerald green, Rivka's favorite color. On February eleventh, he took the robot to enter it in the contest. His plan was to pick up the robot after school on Wednesday and have Rivka with him. He hoped she would be surprised.

On the thirteenth, John reminded Rivka that she would be riding home with him after school the next day. She reminded her Ima that John would be bringing her home after dinner on Valentines' Day. On Wednesday morning, John could barely contain his excitement. He wanted the school day to end, but it seemed to drag on forever. Finally the dismissal bell rang, and he headed to Rivka's locker.

She smiled when she saw him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Hi," she whispered. "I missed you all day!"

"Mmm. Me too!" John helped Rivka put her books in her locker. "Do you have any homework tonight?"

"No, the teachers seemed to be really nice about not giving homework today, do you have any?"

"Nope, so, we can enjoy our dinner without worrying about homework after." John took Rivka's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "I do have to run an errand to the Science Center, though. We'll go there first and then get dinner."

John held the car door for Rivka as she sat on the passenger seat. He saw Anthony and Katie getting into Anthony's truck across the parking aisle. He waved to the pair, and called out, "Enjoy your evening!"

Katie smiled and replied, "You too!"

Charles tapped his horn as he and Beth drove past their cousins and siblings. "Have fun," they all called to each other. Across the parking lot, Gibbs was waiting for LJ to get out of middle school. He and LJ were teaching a watercolor class at the Community Center on Wednesdays.

John drove to the Science Center and parked the car. He took Rivka's hand as they walked to the doors. He held the door for her, and greeted the woman at the desk, "John McGee, here to pick up my entry."

"Yes, oh, congratulations, Mr. McGee. Your entry won first place in the multi-function category! Follow me." The woman started walking towards the display hall where the robots were being shown.

Rivka gave John a questioning look. "You'll see soon enough," John smiled at his girlfriend. Rivka saw the robots on tables and the sign for the contest. She wondered what John had made that had won. John led her to the table where his robot was displayed.

He picked up a remote and switched the robot on. "Play our song," John commanded the robot. Rivka smiled and hugged John as she recognized their song. She watched as the robot reached an arm down and opened a flap in its leg. It took out a red heart and held it out.

The woman discreetly slipped from the room, giving the young people some privacy. As the song ended, John kissed Rivka, "Happy Valentines' Day, beautiful. I love you!"

"This is awesome, babe. I couldn't have had a better gift!" Rivka returned the kiss.

"Wait, there's more," John spoke to the robot again. "Play the birthday song." Rivka smiled as John's beautiful tenor voice sang to her. He then had the pictures display on the screen. Rivka hugged John again and kissed him.

"Thank you, John! I absolutely love it, but not as much as I love you!"


	2. Charles and Beth

Chapter 2: Charles and Beth

 _Dinner and a movie; plus a personalized gift_

Charles shifted gears on his car, ready to head to his Valentines' date with his girlfriend. As they passed by John and Rivka, and Katie and Anthony, he tapped his horn. "Have fun; happy Valentines' Day," he and Beth called to the others. As he pulled out of the school parking lot, he took Beth's hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

She smiled at him, "So, where are we going tonight?"

Charles smiled back as he shifted into third gear. "Dinner at the Lobster Shack and then a movie at the mall theater. Dessert is at the ice cream parlor after." He felt his jacket pocket to make sure the small jewelers' box was still there. He had purchased a locket and had it engraved with their names.

They arrived at the restaurant, and Charles gave his name. He had made this reservation early in January, to be sure to get a table at Beth's favorite eating place. The maître d' seated them and handed the couple menus. "Your waiter will be with you soon. Enjoy your dinner."

"Shall we get our usual?" Beth asked. "Or should we try something different?"

Charles grinned, "Whatever you want, my lady." He leaned over and kissed Beth and watched her grin spread from her mouth to her eyes. He loved her smile and would do just about anything to see her smile.

"Okay, our usual then!" Beth returned the kiss as their waiter arrived at the table.

"May I take your beverage orders?"

Charles replied, "Two sweet teas, please."

"Would you like an appetizer tonight?"

"No, but we are ready to order the entrée." The waiter nodded at Charles. "Surf and turf for two, please. Make the steak medium rare. Baked potatoes and the vegetable medley for the sides."

"Thanks, sir, I will be right back with your drinks."

Beth placed her hand on Charles' hand and he intertwined their fingers. She grinned at him again, making him happy inside. He grinned back at her. "You look beautiful today. I like when you have you hair down."

"You look pretty handsome yourself, Mr. Palmer, in your tie and jacket. You are my eye candy!"

The waiter returned with the iced teas and placed the beverages on the table. Beth raised her glass to Charles, "To us!" He raised his back and they each took a sip.

"What movie are we going to?" Beth was curious as there were three currently playing that both of them wanted to see.

"Either the Bond remake or the new Star Wars one. Do you have any preference?"

"Not really, let's see which one is available when we get to the cinema." As Beth responded, the waiter brought their meal. Each had a baked potato, a lobster tail, a ribeye steak and a dish of the vegetables. They ate the food, talking about general things.

After they finished, the waiter asked if they wanted dessert. "No, thanks. I have other plans for later." Charles handed the waiter cash and waited for him to bring back the change. He counted out the tip and the pair headed to the mall cinema.

The Bond remake was starting in ten minutes, so they decided to go see it. Charles paid for their tickets and then bought a bucket of popcorn and a drink to share. He checked his pocket again as they sat down, and felt the box. He would have to find the right time to give the locket to Beth. As they sat down, he wrapped an arm around Beth, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

As the previews started, she turned his face towards her, and kissed him. "Thank you, Charles for the date tonight. I am really enjoying our time together." He returned the kiss and the couple settled in to watch the movie. As the closing credits played, Charles took Beth's hand and they walked to his car.

He held the door for her and as she moved to sit, she brushed her lips on his. Charles walked around to the driver's side and started the engine. The ice cream parlor was busy, but they found a table and ordered the hot caramel sundae for two. They sat side by side in the booth, so that they could share the ice cream and take turns feeding the other. Charles kissed Beth between spoonsful of ice cream and she laughed because their lips were cold.

"So we have to keep kissing to warm them up," he grinned at her and leaned in for another kiss. As he did so, he took the small box out of his pocket and set it by her hand. "Happy Valentines' Day, sweetheart."

Beth opened the box, and saw the tricolor gold locket with their names engraved on the front. She opened it to see a picture of the two of them inside. "It's gorgeous, Charles. Thank you so much." She leaned to him and placed a kiss on his lips. He helped her put the necklace on her neck and kissed her after.

Beth put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a similar jewelers' box. She handed it to Charles, "I hope you like it."

He opened the box to see a silver cuff bracelet with their initials engraved on it and an engraving of two eagles soaring over some mountains. "The eagles are partners for life," Beth explained. "I thought it was perfect for us." Charles nodded and put the cuff on his wrist.

"Thank you, Beth. I love you." He kissed her, fusing his lips to hers. She returned the kiss, deepening it. "Let's take this party somewhere a bit more private?" Beth nodded her agreement.

The couple walked hand in hand to the park across the street from the ice cream store. They stopped at the swings and rode the swings holding hands. Charles got off his swing and pulled Beth to him. They locked lips in a passionate kiss. As they broke apart for air, Beth spotted another couple walking on the pathway. The pair were kissing and pawing at each other as they walked. Beth realized that the pair was her Ima and Abba. She quickly took Charles' hand and pulled him in the opposite direction from her parents.

Charles gave her a questioning look, and when she stopped in the gazebo in the far side of the park from her parents, she explained. "My parents are over there on the walkway." She pointed in their direction. "We don't need to see them or have them see us."

"Okay, sweetie. We'll try to avoid them, if that's what you want." Charles pulled Beth to him and they kissed more.

"I love you, Charles." Beth breathed into a kiss. "Thank you for a terrific Valentines' Day."

"I love you Beth. You are my soulmate," Charles had loved Beth since they were small. "But, my watch says we have about twenty minutes to get you home. I guess we need to go."

Beth looked around for her parents and took Charles' hand in hers. The couple kissed and held hands to the car. As they turned on to the street where the DiNozzo house was, Beth and Charles both noticed Anthony's truck going the other way. Once in the DiNozzo driveway, Beth saw that her parents were home.

Charles walked Beth to the front door, and the couple spent several minutes kissing on the front landing. They only broke apart when headlights moved into the DiNozzo driveway.

"Good night Charles. I love you. That looks like Rivka and John."

"Love you more, Beth."

Beth opened the front door, and hearing noises from her parents' bedroom, tiptoed to her room. She sent a quick text to Rivka, ' _Ima and Abba are in their room, if you get my drift_.'


	3. Anthony and Katie

**A/N: **Warning** This chapter and the rest are the reason the story is rated M. If you have issues with underage consensual sex, DO NOT READ this chapter. They are both 17. In Virginia, age of consent is 18, however, since both are minors and they are very close in age (six month age difference) the "Romeo and Juliet" laws apply. Hence, no laws are being broken.**

Chapter 3: Anthony and Katie

 _Everything has a first time._

Anthony waved to his sisters as they left the school with John and Charles. Katie had waved to her brother and cousins, wishing them all a happy Valentines' Day. Anthony took Katie's hand in his as he drove his truck out of the high school parking lot.

"First dinner, and then you get to choose where we go." Anthony had a reservation for dinner at Katie's favorite restaurant. "Do you need to change clothes?"

Katie shook her head, "No, I'm good." Her skirt and blouse were not too dressy but enough to make her feel that she was "dressed up" for their date. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"Mia's, your favorite place, of course!" Anthony grinned at his girlfriend. She smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

The couple arrived at the restaurant and was seated quickly. Anthony had asked for a booth, so that he could sit next to Katie. They both slid into the booth; their waitress came by to ask for drink orders. "Two Cokes, and the caprese appetizer," Anthony ordered for both.

Katie perused her menu, as Anthony watched her. "You are so beautiful, Katie. I think I love you more each day." He leaned over and kissed her, drawing her to him. She fused her lips on his. "More of this after dinner, if you want."

Katie whispered, "Of course, my love." She went back to perusing the menu as the waitress brought their beverages and the appetizer plate.

"Are you ready to order?" Katie nodded and looked at Anthony. He nodded and motioned for her to go first.

"I'll have the three cheese ravioli with meat sauce and a side of breadsticks."

"And you sir?"

"I'll have the ten inch pizza with pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese, please."

"Your order should be ready shortly." The waitress turned to the table behind her to take their order.

Anthony put a bite of tomato and mozzarella on his fork and held it up for Katie. She took the bite of appetizer and picked up her fork. She held up a bite of the appetizer for Anthony, and he kissed her and then took the food into his mouth. They had just finished the appetizer when their meals were brought to the table.

The couple shared the entrees, and each other's company. After they finished the main meal, their waitress asked if they wanted to order dessert.

"No, thanks," both responded. Anthony had another plan for dessert later in the evening.

The waitress brought the check and Anthony handed her his debit card. "I'll be right back, sir."

After he finished paying, Anthony took Katie's hand and the pair went out to his truck. He held the passenger door for her, and she kissed him as she moved to sit down. Anthony walked around to the driver's side. He climbed in and started the engine. "Your wish is my command, Princess Katie!"

Katie giggled at Anthony using her Dad's nickname from when they were little kids. "Let's go to the park for a bit."

Anthony drove to the park, and the pair got out, walking arm in arm. They got to the swing set and Katie sat on a swing. Anthony pushed the swing, and Katie laughed. Oh, how he loved the sound of her laugh. He slowed the swing and pulled Katie to him, fusing their lips. Things between them heated up quickly, and Anthony whispered, "Let's go somewhere else where we can have more privacy."

Katie murmured into the kiss, "Yes. Some place inside and where we are alone."

The couple just about ran to the truck and inside, they started kissing again. "Anthony, let's go to your house or mine." Katie's voice was husky, and she gave him a seductive look.

"I know my parents are out until around 10, and the twins are out with John and Charles. LJ is spending the night at Grandpa's." Anthony headed to the DiNozzo house. He pulled in the driveway and only his Ima's minivan was parked there. He opened the truck door for Katie and took her in his arms and kissed her as he led her to the house.

Once inside, he led her to his room. They took off their coats and shoes and sat side by side on the lower bunk. Katie wrapped her arms around Anthony's neck and fused her lips on his. Anthony unbuttoned Katie's top and his fingers wandered to her breasts. She moaned into his kisses, and pulled at his shirt.

Anthony stood up, taking off his shirt and jeans, and helping Katie out of her skirt and blouse. He drew her to him and as he kissed her again, he unhooked her bra. She let it fall to the floor with the other clothes and then pulled him down to the bed. Anthony laid her back on the pillow, and began kissing her body. She moaned with each kiss, and ran her hands over his torso.

He moved his hand to her sensitive parts, and she began to grind into him. She put her hand on his, and looked him in the eyes. "I want more, Anthony. I want you inside me." She looked at the bulge in his underwear and stroked over the front.

"Are you sure?" Anthony wanted to make certain she was saying yes. She nodded, and he removed her panties. He kissed her lips and then worked his way down her body. She grabbed at the waistband of his underwear, tugging it down off his hips. The pair tossed the discarded underwear on to the pile of other discarded clothing. "Do I need to get a condom?"

"No, remember that I am on the pill." Katie's mother had insisted that she start birth control after catching the couple half undressed in Anthony's truck in the McGee driveway.

Anthony spread Katie's legs and used his hand to tease her sensitive parts. He knew all the right places to get her aroused, and as she ground into his hand, he slowly guided his member into to her. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She moaned in pleasure as he entered her core. "That feels so good, baby."

"Tell me if it hurts any, please, babe." Anthony started moving his hips and Katie met his thrusts. "Oh, babe, you feel so good around me." He felt her grinding into him and her climax sent him over the edge when he felt her core pulsing around him.

Anthony moved next to Katie and wrapped his arms around her. The couple fell asleep tangled together.

Tony pulled the truck into the driveway, surprised to see Anthony's truck already at home. He and Ziva held hands and kissed to the front door and left their coats on the rack in the hallway. Ziva heard a noise from Anthony's room and went to his door. The door was not completely closed so she pushed it open and stood there with her mouth agape.

Tony came up behind her, "Is Anthony okay?" Ziva put a finger over his lips to shush him. She pointed to the pile of clothing on the floor and the two sleeping bodies in the lower bunk. "Oh," Tony whispered in Ziva's ear.

Ziva pulled the door to, and took Tony's hand and led him to their bedroom. Once there, she shut the door. "I am not quite sure how to react to what we just saw." Tony nodded his agreement.

"What time is Katie's curfew?" he asked. "I can call Anthony's phone and tell him we are headed home and give them a chance to get out."

"I think it is 2200 tonight." Ziva handed Tony his phone. He made the call. Anthony did not answer, so Tony left a voice message.

Anthony heard his phone ringing with his Abba's ringtone. Katie woke and looked around. "Is that your phone?"

"Yep, Abba is calling, probably to let me know they are on the way home. We need to get dressed and get you home before your curfew!" Anthony had looked at the clock on his nightstand and it was showing nine thirty five.

The couple dressed quickly, and headed out of Anthony's room. Anthony heard sounds from his parents' room, but kept moving. It sounded as though they were home already, but he really did not want to hear what they were doing.

Once outside, Anthony saw his Abba's truck. He opened the door of his truck for Katie and kissed her before she sat down. He started the engine and drove her home. Luckily, the trip between the DiNozzo and McGee house was only about fifteen minutes. Anthony shut off the engine, noting that Uncle Tim's BMW was parked in the usual spot and Aunt Dee's minivan was also parked. Only John's car was not there.

"Anthony, thank you for a wonderful Valentines' Day. I love you so much." Katie wrapped her arms around him and fused her lips on his.

"Love you more." Anthony returned the kiss.


	4. Tali and Chaim

Chapter 4: Tali and Chaim

 _Chaim brings Chinese take-out for dinner for the busy grad student pair_

Chaim let himself into Tali's apartment. She was in the shower from the sound of running water in the bathroom. He placed the boxes of Chinese take-out on the kitchenette counter and took two plates, forks and some wine glasses from the cabinet. He opened the refrigerator and took out the chilled bottle of chardonnay.

Tali came into the kitchen in her robe as Chaim was pouring the wine. "Hi, love." Tali greeted Chaim with a kiss. "Food smells delicious; I'm starved." Chaim opened the food containers and scooped fried rice on to each of their plates. He opened Tali's sesame chicken and poured it over the rice. Then he opened his own Mongolian beef and poured it over the second plate of rice. While he was serving the food, Tali rummaged in the junk drawer for some chopsticks. She held them up and grinned at her boyfriend.

"Let's have some fun, Chaim!" Tali grinned wider, "You feed me and I'll feed you."

"You know I'll get more food than you; I'm terrible with chopsticks, babe."

"Oh, hush!" Tali used a pair of chopsticks and deftly picked up some beef and rice from Chaim's plate. She held it out to him and placed the food into his open mouth. She watched in amusement as Chaim tried to grab a piece of chicken for her. He finally managed to pick up a piece but held his hand under it as he moved the chopsticks to Tali's mouth. The chicken fell on his open hand, and Tali grabbed the hand and licked the chicken and sauce off his palm.

Both laughed, and Chaim moved to brush his lips on Tali's. "I love to hear you laugh, Tali. It's music to my soul. But, please, let me use a fork or you'll never get to eat your food."

Tali laughed again, "Okay, I AM hungry, so I'll let you slide this time." The couple continued feeding each other, kissing between bites, finishing most of the food. Chaim put the plates in the sink and washed them as Tali put the take out boxes in the trash and poured the last of the wine into their glasses. She opened the refrigerator and took out the tiramisu that she had bought for dessert. Chaim's eyes widened at the sight of their favorite dessert.

"Don't worry, love, we'll use forks for this!" Tali laughed at Chaim's expression. He handed her a fork and the couple ate the dessert as they had dinner, feeding each other and kissing between bites. Chaim washed the two forks and the wine glasses and turned to see Tali shedding her robe.

"Oh, babe! You are so beautiful and sexy. I love you." Chaim picked her up and carried Tali to the queen sized bed. He kissed her neck and moved over her body as she pulled his clothes off him. He laid her back on the bed and caressed and kissed her body, his hands teasing her sensitive parts. She writhed beneath him, wanting to feel him making sweet love to her.

"Make love to me, Chaim. I want you so much." Tali breathed into his ear. Chaim stripped off his boxers, and rolled the two of them so that Tali was on top. She lowered her core onto him as he teased her sensitive parts more. She ground into him, wanting to feel him fill her core.

She rolled them over, "Hard and fast, babe; NOW!"

Chaim drove into her, her hips meeting his thrusts. She breathed in a quick breath and climaxed hard. He felt her core rippling around him and he soon climaxed as well. As they moved side by side, hearts racing and breaths ragged, Tali stoked Chaim's face. "Happy Valentines' day, my love."

"Ani ohevet otcha, Tali."

"Ani ohev otach, Chaim."

She locked her lips on his and the pair drifted to sleep wrapped together.


	5. Tim and Delilah

Chapter 5: Tim and Delilah

 _Tim plans to take advantage of the twins being out on dates._

"So, Mr. McGee, what do you have planned for our first Valentines' Day with no kids at home since they were born?" Delilah eyed her husband and pulled him to her. She kissed him as he bent to put his lips on hers.

"Well, I have a dinner reservation at Chez Antoine and then I thought we might take advantage of our time alone at home." Tim eyed his wife hungrily.

"Katie's curfew is 2200, and John's is 2230," Delilah reminded Tim. "That gives us plenty of time, love! Let's get some dinner so that we can get back home."

At the restaurant, Tim ordered the coq au vin for two and a bottle of red burgundy. Delilah also asked for a glass of water. As they waited for their food, Delilah took Tim's hand in hers. "Tim, I love you so much; I think I love you more each day. Happy Valentines' Day, honey."

Tim drew their linked hands to his lips and kissed the back of his wife's hand. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Dee. I love you so much; you are my soulmate!"

Tim reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew the ring box. He opened it towards Delilah, "I will spend my eternity with you, dearest." She gasped at the beautiful eternity band with diamonds, and each of their birthstones as well as the twins' turquoise. Tim took the ring from the box and slipped it on Delilah's ring finger over her wedding band. "If I had to do this all over again, I would choose you to be by my side forever, again and again." Tim leaned over and kissed his wife, only breaking apart because their meal had arrived.

The food was delicious and they finished It all. Tim paid via an app on his phone and then he and Delilah headed home. Once at home, Tim helped Delilah out of her coat and hung both of their coats on the pegs in the entryway. Delilah tugged on Tim's hand and led him to their bedroom. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, undressing her and letting her undress him. He eased her back onto the pillows and kissed her body all over.

She ran her hands over his torso, feeling his heartbeat quicken. The couple made love slowly, cuddling in each other's arms as they came down from their climaxes. Tim snuggled into his wife, kissing her softly. "I'm going to run the shower, and then we can shower together." She nodded at him and purred in his arms.

Tim started the shower, making sure the cushion was on the shower seat for Delilah. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, placing her gently on the seat. He kissed her and then washed her body with the honeysuckle scented soap that she loved so much. He associated the smell of honeysuckle with her. He knelt down as she washed his hair and then his body, slowly standing as her hands roamed over his body. God, her hands felt so good on his body.

He took the shampoo from her and washed her hair. After he rinsed the hair, he put the shampoo on the shelf and drew Delilah to him. He picked her up and pressed her back to the shower wall, slowly entering her as she moaned with pleasure. He brought her to climax and then thrust a few more times and climaxed himself. Tim set her back on the seat and rinsed her off as she rinsed him. He turned off the water and opened the shower door, grabbing two towels to wrap around them. He dried Delilah as she wrapped his towel around his waist. He again picked her up and took her to her wheelchair so that she could get her night clothes from her dresser.

Tim put on a pair of sleep pants and his robe, and watched Delilah put on her nightgown and robe. He heard a vehicle in the driveway that sounded like Anthony's truck and noted the time; 2155. Anthony was good about curfew and they had not had any problems with Katie breaking curfew. Delilah also heard the truck and moved her chair to the bedroom door.

She heard Katie come inside and called out to her daughter. "Hi, Katie, did you have fun?"

"Yes, Mom." Katie stopped and waited for her mother to come to the hallway. "We went to Mia's and then to the park."

Delilah looked at her daughter, "And?" Katie had a different look about her. Katie shrugged, noticing her father coming to greet her.

"Hi, Princess. Did you and Anthony have fun?"

"Yes, Dad. We went to Mia's and then to the park."

"Glad you had a good date, kiddo." Tim hugged his daughter. "Dee, I'm going to check my email and then head to bed once John gets home." Delilah nodded and followed Katie into her room.

"What, Mom?" Katie eyed her mother.

"Was it your first time?"

Katie knew better than to lie to her Mom, "The first time all the way," she mumbled, hoping her mother would wish her good night and go.

Delilah looked at Katie, "I'm not going to say anything to your Dad. He doesn't need to know, but remember to keep taking your birth control pills."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Yes, Mom." Katie hugged her mother, "Good night, Mom. I love you."

"Love you to the moon and back." Delilah hugged her daughter.


	6. Tony and Ziva

Chapter 6: Tony and Ziva

 _It's Tony and Ziva; nothing need be said other than it's a very hands-on v-day!_

Tony watched his wife slide into her little black dress and then don the infinity earrings, necklace and bracelet that he had given her several years ago. She was still as sexy and hot as when he had first met her almost thirty years ago. He moved to her side nuzzling her neck. "We could just skip dinner and have dessert here. No clothes needed."

Ziva laughed and turned to him, just as his stomach rumbled. "I do think we need to get some dinner first," she patted his stomach and planted a kiss on his lips. "More to come later," she promised.

Tony helped Ziva into her coat and then held the front door for her. "After you, my sexy ninja!" He grinned at her, stealing a kiss as she passed by.

Once he locked the door, he took Ziva's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. She squeezed his hand lightly and he raised their joined hands to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. He opened the truck door for her. She brushed her lips on his as she sat down.

Tony drove to the restaurant, his hand intertwined with Ziva's. He parked the truck and cut the engine. Tony turned to Ziva and pulled her to him. He fused his lips to hers, "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Mmm," Ziva purred into the kiss. "You can tell me again and again. I love you, Tony."

"Let's get some dinner, so we can head back home for dessert."

The couple walked into the restaurant hand in hand. "DiNozzo, party of two," Tony told the maître d'. He checked their reservation and motioned for the pair to follow him.

"I hope this booth is satisfactory," he placed the menus on the table. "Your waitress with be with you shortly. Tony nodded as he slid into the both next to Ziva. They were in a quiet corner, where the booths were separated by high backed seats, allowing the dining parties some privacy.

"Hi, I'm Jill and I'll be your waitress tonight. May I interest you in an appetizer?"

Tony replied, "No, thanks, but bring us a bottle of your best cabernet sauvignon, please."

"Very good, sir. Tonight's special is marinated ribeye with twice baked potato and baby carrots. Are you ready to order or shall I come back?"

Ziva looked at Tony and he nodded. "I will take the special, medium rare."

Tony also ordered the special and the waitress left to take their order to the kitchen. She returned with a basket of mini loaves of bread, two wine glasses and the bottle of wine. She removed the cork and poured a bit into one of the glasses, handing it to Tony. He sniffed and then took a taste, "Very good." The waitress poured wine into both glasses.

"Enjoy. Your entrees will be ready shortly."

Ziva raised her glass to Tony, "To us; eighteen years married and twenty nine plus years together. Ani ohevet otcha."

Tony touched his glass to hers, "Ani ohev otach, Ziva." They each took a sip of the wine and Tony put his glass on the table. He took Ziva's glass from her hand and placed it on the table as well. He put his arm around her and his other hand behind her head, pulling her to him. He fused his lips on hers, hungrily kissing her. She leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss to get some air, resting foreheads against each other. Tony looked into Ziva's chocolate brown eyes and time stood still. She gazed back into his emerald green pools, allowing herself to dive into his gaze. They shut out the world and would have stayed that way, but their dinner arrived.

The waitress cleared her throat to let the couple know she was there with the plates of food. The pair moved apart and the waitress set the plates at their places. "Enjoy your meal. Is there anything else I can bring for you?"

"No thanks." Tony said to her. She left them to their food. The pair ate in silence, talking with their eyes and bodies, sometimes feeding the other, or kissing between bites. Ziva poured the last of the wine into their glasses as they finished the meal. The waitress came over and asked if they wanted dessert.

Ziva smiled at her, "Not tonight, thank you."

"I'll be right back with your check then."

Ziva patted Tony's stomach joking, "I hope there will be no more rumbling here." She grinned at him, and he laughed. Tony pulled her into a kiss. He put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Ziva." He handed her the box and she opened it to see a key for a vehicle. "The red sedan you were drooling over last weekend is yours, Zi. We can pick it up tomorrow. We'll still keep the van for family trips, but with the kids getting to where they have their own vehicles, we don't need a 'suburban mom' vehicle all the time."

Ziva smiled through her tears, "Thank you, Tony. Thank you." She kissed him hungrily, pulling back when the waitress returned with their check. "Your gift is at home." She smiled at him seductively. "I know you will like it."

Tony put his debit card on the tray with the bill and the waitress brought back the receipt. He added a tip and then took Ziva's hand in his and the couple walked out to the truck.

He opened the door for Ziva, and pulled her to him before she got in. "God, you're hot. I want you so much. Let's head home?" She nodded her agreement to his suggestion.

As they drove past the park where they often went on date nights, Tony pulled into the parking lot. He had placed his hand on Ziva's thigh and then his fingers had traveled up her leg. She was aroused and he could feel his own arousal.

"Gazebo for round one?" He grinned at her and pulled her to him. "I want you so much, Zi. I need you now." She purred into his kisses and ran her hand along his pants.

They got out, and walked on the pathway, kissing and touching each other. Ziva felt the fire between them, and pulled Tony towards the gazebo. "Oh, shit," she suddenly stopped.

"What, Zi?"

"Beth and Charles are over in the gazebo. Let us go home!" She pulled him to the truck and they headed home, teasing each other on the ride to the house. Tony pulled in the driveway, and noticed Anthony's truck parked in the turn-around.

"That's odd that Anthony is home already. Oh, well, we'll just have to be quiet until we get to our room." The couple walked side by side to the door, kissing and pawing at each other. Tony opened the door and helped Ziva out of her coat. As he hung it on the peg in the entranceway, they heard a sound from Anthony's room. Ziva moved down the hallway. Tony followed after he hung up her coat. He came up behind her to see her with her mouth open and looking into Anthony's room.

"Is Anthony okay?" Ziva turned and put her finger over Tony's mouth to quiet him. She turned back to Anthony's room and pointed at the pile of clothing on the floor and the two sleeping bodies in the lower bunk.

"Oh." Tony took Ziva's hand in his and the pair went to the master bedroom. Ziva shut the door and looked at Tony.

"I am not quite sure how to react to what we just saw." Tony nodded and asked what time was Katie's curfew. Ziva replied that she thought it was 2200.

Tony thought a minute, "I'll call his cell to tell him we are on the way home and that'll give them a chance to get out without seeing us." Ziva handed Tony his phone.

He listened to Anthony's voice mail message, "Hey, kid, Ima and I are on the way home. Hope you and Katie had a great evening. See you at home."

He put the phone on his nightstand and turned back to Ziva, "Now where were we?" He drew her to him as she pressed her body into his, kissing him passionately. She felt him unzip her dress and backed away just enough for him to lift it over her head. He did a double take when he realized that she had no underwear on. He let her undress him completely and then lowered them both onto the bed. He started kissing at her neck and moved downward as she let out moans of pleasure.

As he kissed and licked around her navel, she started pushing him towards her sensitive parts. "Oh, god, Tony, make me come, NOW." He used his hands and tongue to work her into a frenzy.

"Come on sweetcheeks, let it go. Make it wet for me." He used his fingers to hit just the right spots and she climaxed, her core tightening around his fingers.

He let her catch her breath and then moved slowly over her, entering her gently as she rocked her hips to meet him. He stroked slowly and deeply, sensations washing over both of them. He paused deep inside her and felt her core convulsing around him. She ground into him as he kissed her, his tongue searching her mouth. Her breath hitched and her climax sent tiny bursts of fire and electricity through her body. "Oh, oh, To-ny," she moaned into his kisses. He thrust deeply and his own release came hard.

"Oh, Zi..." She felt him as he climaxed, moaning again in pleasure. He rolled them to their sides, kissing her gently as they came down. "I love you so much, Ziva. You are the best thing ever in my life."

"Love you more," she breathed into his kisses. "You are my everything."

As they lay cuddled together, they heard Charles' car pull into the driveway. They heard Beth open the front door, calling good night to her boyfriend. John's car pulled into the driveway and then they heard Charles wish the other couple good night. Shortly after, they heard Rivka open the front door, bidding John a good night.

About fifteen minutes later, the couple heard Anthony's truck pull in the driveway. Tony kissed Ziva and got out of the bed. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and made his way to Anthony's room.

He knocked on the door, and opened it when Anthony answered. "Hey, kid. Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, Abba, but thanks for having my six earlier." Anthony grinned at his Abba.

"Was it your first time?"

Anthony knew better than to lie to his parents; they somehow always managed to find out the truth. "The first we've gone all the way."

"Did you use protection?"

"Katie's on the pill, Abba. Has been since before Thanksgiving when Aunt Dee caught us in the truck in their driveway."

"Okay, laila tov."

"Night, Abba." Tony left the room, pulling Anthony's door mostly closed. He headed back to the master bedroom.

Ziva was lying on the bed, waiting for him, splayed across the middle. She had a jar of edible body paint in her hand. He removed his sweats and moved to her. "They are being responsible. Apparently Dee caught them half dressed in Anthony's truck in the McGee driveway sometime around Thanksgiving, so Katie is on the pill."

"Good; now, are you ready for round two?" Ziva pulled Tony to her, locking her lips on his.

"Mmm," he hummed into the kiss, letting his hands wander over her body.


End file.
